Finding the Lost
by Avistone
Summary: Aravse is Hitomi's best friend! They were sent to Gaea together but what if Hitomi stayed and married Allen, and Aravase went home... but was it the right decision? AraVan HA MD
1. Prologe

Escaflowne characters are not mine no matter how much I wish that they were! 

However Aravase and Tony are my characters and I'd like to keep it that way!

Note: anything in an asterix * is a thought or an action.

****

Finding the Lost

Prologue

They brought out a beautiful cake; beautiful iced flowers on it and everything. Candles, placed delicately with precision and care, cast a shadows beneath the brilliant glow of their fire. A song fills the room.

*It's been six years since I came back from that world. Six terribly long years ago since

Hitomi and I had been transported to Gaea. We were only 15 then, but now here I am on my 21st

Birthday about to blow out my candles. How I miss them!*

*Hitomi stayed and married Allen. The wedding was so beautiful, and I know they will be happy together. *

*Millerna and Dryden were also married. A Queen and her King! As much as Millerna tries to tell herself, I know she loves him as much as he loves her.*

*Goodness I even miss Merle! She may be an annoying cat girl but she was a wonderful friend.

I'll always miss our little verbal sparring.*

*And of course I miss Van, my angel… Who am I kidding? Since when was he ever mine? He has probably settled down with some beautiful princess. He was never mine, and I was to afraid to tell him how I felt for fear of finding out that I was just a friend, sister, or something. How could he ever feel about me like I do him? Does he even remember me?*

Taking a deep breath to blow out her candles, eyes squeezed shut... *I wish I could go back there; to Gaea.*

"Happy Birthday Ara!" 

~* Hey there! I'm a little low on confidence here, so if you have any heart at all read + review! Constructive criticism and Ideas are welcome but no flames PLEASE!

PS- "The soap is in the toaster!" *~


	2. Wish Upon A Star

Okay here is the next chapter! It's kind of short but I didn't get much feedback from the prologue. *Reclines in chair* So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Note: I do not own any Escaflowne characters *cries* I know it's sad but true! But the characters Aravase, Tony, and Cale are mine!

Finding the Lost

Chapter 1

"Allen! Hitomi! It's wonderful that you could come. It's been a long time." Van led them inside the castle; "Millerna and Dryden will be arriving soon as well."

"Hitomi!" Merle tackled Hitomi with a hug; "I miss you all so much."

"Hey, I missed you too Merle, but right about now I miss breathing the most!" Merle sheepishly backed away and the two smiled at each other.

Allen looked out the window, "I must admit Van, Fanelia looks amazing. You have gotten a lot done in these six years."

"Thanks Allen. The workers finish tomorrow and that will be the start of the celebration, but now that it's finished I'm not quite sure what to do next."

Somebody cleared their throat, "There is a position for Queen you could attempt to fill. You have been avoiding it for too long already."

Van blushed, "Cale, this is hardly the time for this discussion!" Cale countered, "And for you there never will be a right time Your Majesty." Van Glared; "Get to the point please! You're here for a different reason than badgering me about a Queen. So what is it?"

Cale cleared his throat again; "Their Royal Highnesses King Dryden and Queen Millerna have arrived."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone had decided to retire for the night. They had spent hours reminiscing and catching up on the others lives over a small informal dinner.

Van leaned up against the smooth railing of his balcony. He gazed up at the two moons that were embedded in a sea of shimmering stars. Then his gaze faltered from the sky to examine a small ring he had been fiddling with.

It was a simple but elegant, silver ring and it had a deep purple amethyst sparkling in the center. It was hung around Van's neck on a small silver chain.

~*Flashback*~

Van couldn't get the courage to look into her face. He uneasily shifted positions, "Well… I guess this is…um… I guess this is goodbye."

"Oh Van," the young girl sighed. "This isn't goodbye. Goodbye means forever. Think of it more as a see you soon!"

Van meekly looked up into her eyes, "But it is goodbye Ara, and you…" he sighed, "you know it!" Aravase frowned. She looked at him a moment longer and then pulled her ring off of her finger. "Don't you forget me okay? Because I'll be coming back for this!" Their hands brushed for a little longer that needed, and when she backed away Van swore he saw a tear run down her cheek.

Aravase curtsied, "Fare Thee well, Your Majesty!" She giggled softly. She looked at him one last time and became serious, "See ya soon, Van!" A blue column of light came down and took her back to her home on Earth (the Mystic Moon). Van stared at her floating form till she was long gone, and then he stared at the small amethyst ring she had given him and held it to his heart. He whispered, "See you soon, Ara."

~* End Flashback *~

Van sighed, "are you sure it wasn't goodbye Ara? Soon seems so far away." Van once again turned his eyes to the sky just in time to catch a shooting star stream by. "Hmm," Van had remembered Hitomi tell him that if you wish hard enough on a shooting star that your wish would come true. "Why not? What harm could it possibly do?" Van closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish I could see Aravase just one last time!" Van stood very still and when nothing happened he sighed and gave a heart wrenching, "Please!" He then headed back for his room and turned back for a final glance at the Mystic Moon. He was nearly blinded by a bright blue column of light that had shot down from the sky. It had landed in the gardens and only one thought ran through his mind, "Aravase…"

*Hey there! It's me again! Your friendly neighborhood author! I really don't feel like anyone likes my story! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want at least five reviews before I continue on to chapter two! Ideas are very much welcome as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No Flames *heart wrenching* PLEASE!" TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!*


	3. Beam Me Up Scotty!

Disclaimer: As sad as it may be *sniff* I don't own Escaflowne! So don't sue me!

Side note: Aravase, Tony, and Cale are MINE! So don't use them!

Sorry it took so long to get out the next chapter! I just didn't have time to type it up! Major computer upgrades on my dad's part lately! Also, I had lack of motivation due to lack of REVIEWS! So maybe if you REVIEW my fanfiction then maybe I'll write a little faster! * Hint Hint *

Chapter 2

"Beam Me Up Scotty!"

****

~*Aravase*~

*Maybe it's a bit juvenile, but when nothing happened I was a bit disappointed. * sigh * Like blowing out some candles will acctually give you a wish.*

"Well Sis, was this birthday all you imagined and more? Feeling any older and wiser yet?"

"Older? Yes. Wiser? Not really." I sighed.

"You seem a litte depressed! You okay?"

"I'm fine Tony. Really! You have nothing to be so worried about!"

"Why do I not believe you? Tell you what! Let's ditch cleaning for a while and go for a walk. It'll make you feel better!"

****

~*At the Park*~

"So Ara, what's up?"

"I told you Tony… I'm FINE! There is nothing wrong."

"Oh Please! You are not FINE! Come on I'm your big brother! You can tell me ANYTHING!"

*Laughs * "Yeah! The same 'big brother' who told everyone at my 10th birthday party that I drank to much Coke and wet the bed the night before!"

*Rubs the back of his neck* "Heh… um… so you remember that huh!?!… well… okay then good point!" 'memo to self: Ara has a good memory!' "Um… but… but you can trust me now!"

For a moment Aravase concidered telling him then sighed, "What's the use! You'd put me in an institution faster than you can say NUT CASE!"

"I've already tried! They said they couldn't help you!"

They both laughed, "seriously though. Tell me!"

"It's a really LONG story."

Tony sat her down on a bench, "We've got all the time in the world!"

****

~*Aravase*~

So I told him the whole story about Gaea. I told him of Van and Merle, and of the Heavenly Knight Allen and how Hitomi stayed and married him, and of Millerna and Dryden. I skipped some things like the more gory details of the war and Van's wings, of course, but it was basically the entire story.

*I took a deep breath and waited for Tony's response.*

"Woah!"

*That's it! All he had to say was 'Woah'?*

So I just sat there stairing at him; mouth hanging open.

He looked at me and grinned a big childish grin, "That's… WAY COOL! I wish I could have been there!"

*He believed me?* "So… you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Absolutly! But in a 'good' sort of way!"

*sigh* I smiled and looked up at the stars. My story to so long the sun had long since set. We sat in silence for a while… It was a comfortable silence not akward like if he really thought I was loosing it!

After a while of stargazing Tony said, "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

I smiled again. I already knew my wish!

'I wish I could show Gaea to Tony! I wish to be back in Gaea… with Van.'

It was then that a blue column of light came and lifted them off the ground and fulfilled her wish!


	4. Toto, I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anym...

~Standard disclaimer applies... see earlier chapters for more specific details.

****

Chapter 3

Toto, I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore...

~*Tony*~

*What a rush! I don't think my head has spun this much since Brad got me drunk at on my 21st birthday! What the heck happened anyways? My retinas are burning from that bright light, and I see that annoying floating spot of light on the back of my eyelids... good grief, I managed to avoid as many pictures as possible today just to avoid that stupid floating spot... okay Tone get a grip, your getting off the topic at hand.

I feel a warm breeze and the grass tickles my arms. The moment I bother to open my eyes I come face to face with that dumb spot again. Blinking I concentrate harder to only to find myself staring up at the stars. I've never seen so many stars it's amazing... the earth, it looks phenomenal, and the moon is so bright... 

WOAH! BACK UP SEC! 

I rub my eyes... nope, still there. It's definitely not the floating spot! So that leads me to another point. Now, I may be over analyzing here, but if you live on a planet you shouldn't be able to see it in the sky, right? Well that could only mean...

I glance around quickly and find Ara to my left still unconscious. 

This is Gaea...

I don't know how long I just sat there, but I certainly don't remember thinking anything. I just... sat there. Sat there, that is, until I hear a groan; then I just sat there and stared at Ara.

"Tony?"

She glanced at me and I just stared...

"Tony? Are you all right?"

Sitting in silence for a while I finally responded, "You know, when you told me that story earlier I believed you weren't crazy, but I didn't really BELIEVE you! Now..." I fell to silence once more.

She looked shocked for a moment and then her gaze jerked to the sky. A large grin spread across her face, and her eyes lit up with joy. 

"Gaea... I made it..."

~*Aravase*~

* I'm not sure if I want to cry, laugh, or just fall over dead... okay, okay! I'm sure I don't want to die, but beyond that I'm unsure. I finally made it back to Gaea... but, how? I honestly thought that wishing on a star was about as useless as blowing out all those candles, but who am I to question fate when it seems that everything is going my way. That kind of stuff is left for when everything is going wrong and all you can do is sit around crying anyways.

...Surely I must be dreaming...

"OUCH," I glare at the offending source of my pain. "What did you do that for?"

"What?" Tony smiled as innocently as a guilty person can. "You said you were dreaming, but that pinch was real enough wasn't it?"

I gape at him... I hadn't realized I said that out loud... "You sure are taking this well."

"Surprised? Didn't we just spend the past couple of hours going over this whole Gaea scenario? If you think this place is so great then I have no reason to doubt you, that is now that I know I don't have to cart you off to the loony bin!" He said, ruffling her hair.

Surely I must be turning into a fish for once again I found my mouth falling open, "You did NOT touch my hair?"

"Maybe I didn't... or maybe I did!" he countered.

I tackled him and we wrestled a bit, just like we did when we were young. I couldn't help acting so juvenile; I have wanted to come back so badly, it's been such a long time, and I was so relived to be back.

After we had settled down, and lay panting in the grass my traitorous mind began to worry again... 

Where am I now, which way is Fanelia, and how the heck do I find Van?


	5. A Bed of Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne… blah, blah… Aravase and Tony are mine (if Tony is your name… tough… I made up the name Aravase Avistone so I very much doubt you have it)

Authors note: It's been brought to my attention that my punctuation style is a little blah, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. I'm starting from here then!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~*Point of View*~

~*Aravase*~

'How the heck am I gonna find Van, anyway?' Sighing, I rolled onto my stomach, opened my eyes and began to survey my surroundings, not like I knew where I was, but what else was there to do? It was then that I came face to face with the most beautiful rose I'd ever seen, in fact, they were everywhere.

"Looks like we're in some kind of garden," Tony's voice cut in. 

I nodded in affirmation while looking around. We were in a hedge maze of well… hedges of course... and hundreds of different flowers that were practically glowing in the moonlight. The smell made me both giddy and lethargic. That and the fact that I am back on Gaea gave me no desire to move from my spot, at least not at the moment.

"It's a beautiful garden," I murmured, closing my eyes and resting my head down in the crook of my arm. 'I am so tired. I haven't slept well since I left, but I always made it through before. Maybe it's all catching up with me now that I'm finally back. Just the thought of being on the same planet as Van simply chases my insomnia away.

"Umm… So what now, Ara?" Tony stared at her calm form nearby, "do we just stay here?"

"I don't really know where we are, and I'm really tired. Lets just rest here till morning and then we can worry about it."

"Stay here? B-but, what if this is somebody's private garden and they find us and are like 'Halt infidels. You are trespassing on sacred ground. The penalty of such an offence is death,' and they throw us in the dungeon and…" 

"TONY," I yelled. 'Since when did he become such an idiot?'

"Huh? What is it? Is somebody coming?" Tony looked around frantically.

"No, Dummy!" I rolled my eyes "Calm down already, you're rambling like a…" Tony clasped his hand over my mouth, "Hush, listen…"

I glared at him before stretching out my senses to hear what Tony was so worried about. Sure enough I could hear a deep male voice and several sets of footsteps. 

'The voice is too far away to distinguish what was said, but now I'm starting to get just as nervous as Tony. Somebody is out there, and I have no Idea if they are friendly.' Huddled up behind the hedges the two of them were well out of sight… but for how long? 

I leaned close to Tony and whispered, "If we stay very still and quiet, they'll never know we were here; it's a fairly big garden." Tony nodded his agreement and they stayed close to each other listening. 

Currently the voices were coming closer and I began to make out what they were saying… "NO, it was _real!_" 

'That voice sounds so familiar,' I thought to myself. Cautiously I peeked up over the hedge that we were hiding behind… 'Hmm… there faces are hidden. If I just move this way a little bit further and…'

"Ahhh!"

__

To be continued…

Just kidding!

~*Van*~

I stood there for a moment, blinking and shaking my head to get the bright light out of my eyes. Then it finally registered… I had just been partially blinded by a large, blue column of light… AND it had originated from the Mystic Moon… 

"Ara," her named slipped from my lips. It HAD to be her! 

I rushed out of my chambers, dashing out the door into the hallway only to skid into the nearby table up against the wall. The vase of flowers that accompanied the table balanced precariously on the edge of the table before it fell to the ground, shattering with a large crash. Paying no mind, Van swiftly turned and continued his dash down the hallway towards the garden.

~*No POV*~

Merle poked her head out of her room, "What is going on out here…" She jerked back as Van ran past at high speed. "Van?" she called out after him.

Hitomi opened her door to her room, peering out into the hallway at Merle. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she queried, "What's wrong, Merle?" Allen came up behind, wrapping his arms around Hitomi's waist, Millerna and Dryden appeared as well, and they all waited for an answer with a sleep- induce appearance of apathy. 

Merle shrugged, "I am not completely sure. He simply ran past as if the devil was after him. I guess we should go find out what he is up to."

Though long gone, they followed after Van quickly, almost giving up their search until Hitomi spotted him out in the garden through a nearby window. Van was already far out past the inner flower gardens searching for something out in the small hedge maze by the time they caught up with him.

"What are you doing out here, Van?" Millerna asked. She pulled her robe more tightly around her, finding it a bit to breezy outside in only a nightgown and robe. Not to mention she was ignoring all the rules of propriety in her state of dress, but she simply _had _to appease her sense of curiosity. Dryden wrapped his arms around her to warm her and she favored him with a smile. 

He turned towards the group, "I saw… a blue column… of light." His deep voice was slightly stuttering as he gasped for much needed air. "Please, I have… to… find her."

Hitomi shot Allen a pitiful look, asking for his approval. "Okay, we'll all help look for her." Van smiled at him, "Thanks."

After several minuets of searching they still had not found anyone. "Van…" he vaguely looked in Hitomi's direction as she spoke. "Are you sure that it wasn't only a dream." 

Van spun towards her, "NO, it was _real!_"

Merle looked at Van sadly, "Look, Van, we all miss Ara, but we haven't found anybod…"

"Ahhh!"


End file.
